doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Andrés Palacio
Colombia |estado = Activo}}Andrés Palacio es un actor de doblaje colombiano. Nació el 4 de Julio en Bogotá, Colombia. Es conocido por haber dado su voz a personajes como Kalin en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's , Kakeru en Idaten Jump, Tarb en Mew Mew Power, Zed en Kiba, Dan JD en Basquash!, Russell en Ciencia Traviesa, Lewis en H2O Sirenas del Mar, Michael (Macaulay Culkin) en Fiesta animal entre otros. Kalin-Kessler.jpg|Kalin Kessler de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Filmografía Anime thumb|right|235 px *Zed en Kiba *Kalin en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Dan JD en Basquash! *Kakeru en Idaten Jump *Sharaku en Black Jack *Tarb en Mew Mew Power *Gen Inkai / Dromus en Tenkai Knights *Kaito en Dinozaurs *Kaz en Spheriks *Tomoya / Tomoyuki en Web Diver Series animadas *Beyal en Monsuno *Rocket en Galactik Football *Simon en Trollz *Pequeño Vic en Las travesuras de Barki *Oscar en Kenny el tiburón *Dylan en Betty Atómica *Huckleberry (2º voz) - Rosita Fresita *Seth en Los defensores Di Gata *Scott en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Ricky en Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Monty en Aventureros *Spiller en Los inquilinos *Zezo en Glitter Model *Tabaqui en El libro de la selva (serie animada) Series de televisión *Jace Corso / Derrick Moss en Dark Matter *Voces Adicionales en American Housewife *Voces Adicionales en Santa Clarita Diet *Ander Elessedil en The Shannara Chronicles *Erich Blunt (Tom Felton) en Asesinato en primer grado *Finn (Julian Curtis) en Dance Academy *Eli Keller (Ephraim Ellis) en Negocios de familia *Russell (Benjamin Schmideg) en Ciencia Traviesa *Tom Butler (Cody Kasch) en La vida cambia *Lewis en H2O Sirenas del Mar *Declan en Chicas enamoradas *Danny Newell en Los asistentes *Bongani en Scout en África *Christian en Nuestra vida secreta *Eric Malloy en Fairly Legal (Episodio 9) *Chuck Mugel en Ace Relámpago *Carlos en Espacios compartidos *Riley en Zixx *Brandon Hendrix en Endurance *Rodney Green en Desayunando con cerdos *Max Rodríguez en El mundo animal de Max Rodríguez Miniseries *Ben Gunn (Elijah Wood) en Treasure Island *Jack McAullife (Chris O'Donnell) en La compañia *Kit Acklin en Texas bajo fuego *Hatter en Alicia *Antonio en Riverworld *Leach en Lobo de mar Películas Josh Stewart *Arkin O'Brien en La colección (2012) *Arkin O'Brien en El coleccionista (2009) James Franco *Allen Ginsberg en El aullido (2010) *William Vincent en Sombras y mentiras (2010) Bryan Greenberg *Daniel Seaver en The Good Guy (2009) *Barkley Michaelson en El hijo del Nobel (2007) Otros *Russell (Dane Martinez) en Tramps (2016) *Russel Kamp (Ethan Hunt) en Christmas for a Dollar (2014) *Arnau (Karan Soni) en Seguridad no garantizada (2012) *Xavier (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Popfan *Don Miller (Marshall Allman) en Triste como el Jazz (2012) *Sam Wexler (Josh Radnor) en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) *David Nash (Sean Faris) en Medidas desesperadas (2012) *Seth Bregman (Penn Badgley) en El precio de la codicia (2011) *Preston (Brian Austin Green) en Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 (2011) *Mark Carey (Ryan Kelley) en Shattered Silence (2012) *Bobby (Peter Facinelli) en Loosies (2011) *Bryce (Chris Evans) en Sociedad feróz (2005) *Michael (Macaulay Culkin) en Fiesta animal (2003) *Joseph (Chace Crawford) en La profecía del diablo (2008) *Toby Wilson (Jonathan Lipnicki) en Las aventuras de Zachary Beaver (2003) *Matt Campbell (Kyle Gallner) en The Haunting in Connecticut (2009) *Charlie Bellow (Jesse Bradford) en My Sassy Girl (2008) *Kenny (Ryan McDonald) en Resurrecting the Champ (2007) *Nathan (Sammy Elliott) en Lloyd, el niño feo (2001) *Vlad (Sorin Misiriantu) en Distraído y millonario (2006) *Dooley (Sam Ball) en Un destino compartido (2006) *Dave (Ross McCall) en Hooligans (2005) *Matthew (Steven Grayhm) en Ambición sin límite (2011) *Alex Forbes (Eddie Redmayne) en Mentes diabólicas (2006) *Adam (Trevor Morgan) en La hermandad (2010) *Randall (Joshua Jackson) en Batalla en Seattle (2007) *Rupert Allan (Milo Ventimiglia) en Grace de Mónaco (2014) *Josh Shiffman (Shane McRae) en De bodas y mentiras (2013) *Christian Booth (François Arnaud) en Amor peligroso (2017) *Mark Hughes (Joshua Close) en Réplicas (2012) *Tommy (Brian Andrews) / Paul (John Carpenter) en Halloween (doblaje colombiano) (1978) *Sam (Jaz Martin) en El rascacielos de la muerte (2013) *Frey (Jesse Moss) en El reino del vikingo (2013) *Elliot Snapes (Josh Roman) en Titanic 2 (2010) *Spider (Escher Holloway) en Latidos de Nueva York (2013) *Dylan (Michael Nardelli) en Another Happy Day (2011) *Julian (Johnny Pack) en Zombie Apocalypse (2011) *Evers (Ryan Donowho) en Transito (doblaje colombiano) (2012) *Bobby (Jared Keeso) en Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal (2011) *Carl (Lincoln Lewis) en 33 cartas (2011) *TJ (RJ Walker) en Lavalantula 2 (2016) *Sean Harris (Wesley MacInnes) en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling (2011) *Marlon Piazza (Luke Grimes) en Assassination of a High School President (2008) *David (Ike Barinholtz) en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer (2010) *Nick Brown (Juddy Talt) en El idioma de un corazón roto (2011) *Rob (Jake Hoffman) en Decisión al límite (2012) *Free (Jamie Timony) en El cazador (2011) *David (Chuck Hittinger) en Boogeyman 3 (2008) *Monseur Roland (Jack Walker) en Chéri (2009) *Henry (Jeremy Howard) en La viuda negra (2008) *Max (Gil McKinney) en The Grudge 3 (2008) *Kevin (Scott Lyster) en Fuerza polar (2009) *Dylan (Ryan McDonell) en Al borde del jardín (2011) *Ty Benchley (Jamie Johnston) en Reviving Ophelia (2010) *Varum Verma (Ishaan Nair) en La boda del monzón (2001) *Scott (Cameron Mainwaring) en Clubhouse Detectives In Big Trouble (2002) *Christian (John Cates) en Nine Dead (2010) *Dave (Ross McCall) en Hooligans (2005) *Jim Donner (Scott Mechlowicz) en Waiting for Forever (2010) *Doug (Remi Broadway) en Amenaza en el mar (2009) *Yang Wenguang en Legendary Amazons *Voces adicionales en El arte de la submision *Voces adicionales en Pánico en Rock Island *Voces adicionales en Sacrificio *Voces adicionales en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles Películas animadas *Jac en Atravesando la línea de Moebius *Chico de Technología en PollyWorld Películas de anime *Yugi Muto en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Realities *Brad en Top Shot *Bryan en Locos por los autos *Ralph en Best Ink (2da. Temp.) *David Denslow en Alaska salvaje *Jonathan Cheban en Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Ross Mead en Robot Combat League *Voces diversas en El precio de la historia (Louisiana) *Voces diversas en Terapia de shock *Voces diversas en 7 días de sexo *Voces diversas en El socio Telefilms *Mark Nagle (Sean Faris) en La Navidad de Holly (2012) Documentales *Narrador en 101 pequeños inventos que cambiaron el mundo *Voces adicionales en La gran historia *Voces adicionales en Como el sexo cambio al mundo Videojuegos *Valerian Mengsk (Josh Keaton) en StarCraft II 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos *Anime News Network *Talento Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010